Workshop
ATTRIBUTE comfort AGE seven ELEMENT copper TRIBE rain + night ORGANISM helminths PRONOUNS they/she/he ALIGNMENT lawful neutral RESIDENCE Winter Oasis TEMPERAMENT choleric THEME grizzly bear - three rings Gargoyle placeholder.jpg Somnus, the boy.png Blankicon.png Wallpaper zero degrees.png Haha nice.png there are three things all wise men fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man. A dragon of waning adolescence, coming on adulthood. At worst, they could be described as a dysfunctional hybrid, and at best wholly unspectacular. They are slender bodied and soft in the thighs, with monotonous olive scales, draping frills, and a wayward cowlick sweeping the front of their face. Their eyes are chestnut, and expression stubborn. The ghost filigree of crow's feet, young wisdom, form a crest around their face when they smile. Their talons are calloused, clawtips sandpaper from reciting the song of iron and lime. They've flayed and stretched more skins than they can count, but their own scales only get rougher with each scroll made. They dress modestly, in cotton and linen. Colder weather calls for scarves and coats of heavier cloth, but their fashion is as simple as they are. Their favourite item of clothing is a cashmere poncho. The beast was harmless and horrible... (Lord of the Flies, Golding) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. In neque massa, consectetur vel nisl ac, gravida condimentum lacus. Etiam et dui at metus lacinia rutrum in a tellus. Quisque dapibus lorem eu sem mollis efficitur. Quisque eget risus a tellus porta consequat. Ut ante eros, dictum eu dolor porta, molestie pharetra nisl. Suspendisse a sapien nec tortor ultrices scelerisque. Donec a gravida nunc, id faucibus neque. Nam in dui at tortor malesuada tempor vitae a ligula. Ut ut tellus vulputate libero dignissim bibendum non sed risus. Quisque iaculis condimentum eros ac blandit. Sed ornare porttitor purus vitae tristique. In lacinia velit a quam pharetra mollis. Ut lacinia, arcu eu iaculis sodales, libero orci feugiat nisi, vel mollis ex dolor ac risus. Donec ipsum orci, pharetra ac pharetra at, mollis sed lacus. Etiam vel lectus efficitur, tincidunt est non, dapibus lacus. Mauris aliquam orci at quam fermentum, non consequat sem tincidunt. Integer elementum urna est, eu pulvinar leo aliquet at. Maecenas bibendum est arcu, vel porta dui blandit eget. Nunc vitae nisi quis dui vestibulum auctor in in eros. Proin bibendum ut arcu sit amet molestie. Aliquam nulla leo, maximus ut fringilla eu, efficitur eget ex. Aenean nibh libero, facilisis eu leo vel, viverra sagittis elit. Vivamus placerat metus elit. Nunc condimentum malesuada sagittis. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Donec nec finibus tellus, at auctor sem. Duis tincidunt ex vitae nunc mattis laoreet. Nam vitae ante suscipit, finibus urna ut, lobortis orci. Nam volutpat justo tincidunt metus dictum tempor sit amet scelerisque nibh. Donec viverra urna quam, a mattis ipsum convallis eu. Alai saw the tears but had the grace not to say so. (Ender's Game, Card) When asked about their own upbringing, they repeat the same short story: Tired of their unaccepting family, Semicolon moved away from the Rainforest to the budding establishment of Winter Oasis, settling into a parchmenter's guild where they live to this day. They make the writing medium for a living and rarely leave their workshop, save for school and errands. And while they love their town and craft, they cannot deny it gets lonely sometimes. In the chaos of grief and remorse that filled his mind it was the one articulate word. (Brave New World, Huxley) :▵ They are afraid of the dark, heights, and corpses. :▵ They want to learn the french horn or trumpet. :▵ They consume mostly speculative and historical fiction. emo quote "Rorshach to Theseus. I seeee you..." (Blindsight, Watts) Dust friend :x Elena acquaintance :They've crossed paths before. Envision friend grass :x Inkberry acquaintance :x Jacaranda friend :Every so often the two chat and share chuckles, usually in the godless hours of Semicolon's residence. Mail pigeons hasten in their delivery to ensure no sleep occurs. Jargon acquaintance :They've heard good things about Jargon, and see her around sometimes. Kalispell acquiantance :They vaguely remember Kalispell from an era past... Only a mirage remains. Lunala acquaintance :x Peachy friend :Semicolon still considers Peachy a dear friend, and has missed her a great deal during her hiatus. They hope to reconnect soon. Luke friend :x Saburra acquaintance :Semicolon isn't too close with Saburra. They find her works fairly entertaining to read. Stormbreak friend C3H8 :x Von friend :x Wings acquaintance :They've seen her around, but the pair don't interact much. They respect her positive mindset and involvement with the community, and like her style of coding. Her side eyes intimidate them, though. What does the gesture mean?